


Sleepovers Are a Bad Idea

by CheshireCharmander



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCharmander/pseuds/CheshireCharmander
Summary: Evan is very clingy in his sleep, this makes for some very interesting sleepovers





	Sleepovers Are a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this headcanon... This is my first ever fic, I hope its okay

Jared always dreaded having sleepovers with Evan.  
It was early into the evening when Jared heard the doorbell ring, echoing loudly around the house. He was almost done fixing up his room in preparation for Evan coming over - an action that he would deny had been taken if ever asked about. Pausing to look back and do a final once over of the room, he shut off the light, shouted that the door was open, and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.  
Evan looked up, startled as Jared bursted into the kitchen, “H-Hey Jared,” he raised his hand in an attempt to wave before thinking it looked awkward and pulling it back behind his head to rub his neck while he rambled, “Thank you for having me over - not that you probably wanted me to come over but it’s been awhile since we’ve had a sleepover and I’ve missed being around you and I’m rambling and oh god you’re not saying anything I need to stop now.”  
Jared stood, statue still, at the other end of the room, watching Evan and trying to keep his own thoughts in check. It took a moment for Evan’s words to be processed, but when they were he forced his body language to relax and he formulated a response as quick as possible, “Yeah whatever it’s been awhile since I’ve had you over and I kinda missed having you around tree nerd.”  
“Jared, you, you missed having me around?” Jared opened his mouth to contradict in a attempt to instill more distance, but when he looked up and saw Evan’s face - lit up and happy for the first time in ages - he couldn’t bring himself to kill his happiness, “Jared I, I really really missed you too I didn’t want to say anything but I’m so sorry about everything that happened during the Connor Project and I know that I treated you badly and you don’t have to forgive me but -“  
“Evan, Evan if I hadn’t forgiven you, do you really think I would’ve invited you over? Plus I mean I have a lot to apologize for too,” Evan had moved closer to him since they’d started talking but he had been looking down at his hands, that were fiddling with his shirt. He turned his gaze up as Jared spoke. “I’ve always treated you like shit - I know that-” Evan started to interject but Jared cut him off, “- No Evan, listen, I know that I’ve always been shitty to you. We could stand here talking about why I did that all day, but the truth is that there’s no excuse for it. I was a piece of shit and I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I’m sorry.”  
“I- Its okay.”  
“Okay, okay,” Jared’s face lit up with a bright smile. He couldn’t believe that Evan had forgiven him, he could barley even forgive himself. Evan was such a gift and he was so glad that he knew him, he had to ensure that he treasured that from now on. “Okay! Wanna go watch some shitty movies and stay up until 3 am?”  
Evan nodded quickly and the two took up off up the stairs as quick as they could. It was almost like they were small again, except things we’re a lot more complicated now.

***

Jared stared blankly at the clock next to his bed as the 4:00 am blinked back at him. He turned his head towards the ceiling as he stared up and wondered how the hell he got into this situation. In his own bed, Twilight still quietly playing in the background - the remote abandoned long ago on the floor - with his best friend and crush, Evan Hansen, cuddling up to him as if he's a teddy bear.  
Jared sighed internally, of course this would happen, it always did. They had sleepovers all the time when they were younger and Jared always remembered this being the outcome. Evan never remembered that he would capture Jared and cuddle with him while he was asleep because Jared always made sure to be untangled before Evan awoke the next morning. And if Jared’s face felt hot and he felt sparks whenever Evan touched him the next morning, that was his problem, not Evan’s. The point is that this has happened a lot, Jared never tried to stop it, but it made his sleepovers with Evan a lot more difficult, especially once he became aware of his crush. From that point on, those nights Evan would spend clinging to him would be spent by memorizing his peaceful face as he slept and attempting to immortalize these moments in his mind, because Jared never believed that he would be able to have this under normal circumstances.  
Evan flinched in his sleep, pulling himself tighter into Jared’s side. Jared stated, glancing down at Evan, who’s face was contorted into a look of pain. Turning over on his side, he stared at Evan’s face, right next to his own. Jared lifted his hand and allowed his fingers to flow through Evan’s soft hair and he watched Evan’s face ease into restful sleep as he began to drift off.

***

Jared awoke as the sun rose, the light pouring in through the window with open blinds that hung to the left of his bed. The light fell across the room, crawling across the floor, and eventually settled lovingly onto Evan’s face. If Jared wasn’t already in love with Evan, he would’ve fallen in love right then. Evan was practically glowing, his face and hair we’re aglow in the morning light and Jared swore that he would’ve died happy in Evan’s arms if that was the last thing he saw.  
Evan shifted slightly and Jared began to panic. Moving slowly, he detached Evan’s arms from around his waist, his heart aching as he saw Evan move to reattach to him. Eventually he was able to stand, looking down at Evan and wishing that he would’ve been able to stay resting, who’d managed to find a pillow to attach himself to in the meantime. He turned around and began to get himself ready for the day, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest as he got dressed.  
He was just finishing brushing his teeth when he heard Evan for the first time that morning, “Jared? Jared!?”  
Jared took a moment to spit out the toothpaste, wiping his mouth on a slightly damp towel before calling back, “Yeah Ev, I’m just in the bathroom, I’ll be back in a second.” He desperately tried to ignore how his heart rate picked up when he though about the fact that Evan wanted him around and wondered where he was when he was missing.  
Bolting back to the other room once he finished up, he threw himself onto the bed and smiled brightly at a, now slightly jostled, Evan. Evan just stared at him, unimpressed, and he threw back his head in laughter. He remembered doing this when they were younger and how he would launch Evan about a foot off the bed every time, and they would just sit there for awhile after laughing at themselves. But now, it was just him laughing alone, while Evan smiled happily behind his hand.  
“Good morning to you too Jared,” his lopsided smile grew as he watched Jared laugh.  
“Morning Ev,” Jared paused, watching Evan smile and allowing his mind to wander before snapping it back to reality. “What time are you leaving anyways?”  
“I-I didn’t really plan ahead,” Evan looked down at his shirt as he began to fidget with it, “I mean I didn’t really think you were gonna let me stay, not that you you’re going to kick me out, just that you wouldn’t want me around and I didn’t really think that far ahead because of it and now I’m realizing that was really stupid because I can’t just stay here forever, not that I don't want to its just -“  
Jared reached out and took Evan’s hands into his own, trying not to let himself dwell oh how soft they were and how much he wanted to hold them forever, “Ev its fine, I just wanted to know if I needed to scrounge up something for breakfast.”  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologize, just tell me what you want for breakfast nerd.”  
“I’m so-,” Evan cut himself off by biting his lip and looked at Jared hopelessly.  
Jared sighed and shook his head, smiling, “Lets just go make some breakfast stupid.” He began to walk off without Evan, not even stopping when he heard the protests after his sentence was entirely processed.  
They ended up making pancakes, which took a lot longer than anticipated because they kept getting distracted by fooling around and watching Brooklyn 99 on tv. At one point, their attempts to make pancakes devolved into flicking pancake batter at each other while one cooked on the stove. Jared hadn’t had so much fun since he was little and he missed it.  
Evan decided to leave after breakfast and a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. As disappointed as Jared was, he couldn’t argue that it he was pretty tired too. And, after Evan went home at the end of the day, he immediately crashed on his bed, reveling in how it still smelled like Evan, and had the best sleep of his life.

***

Following that sleepover, Jared and Evan had gone back to being best friends. They laughed and joked like they used to, but Jared was a lot nicer to Evan than he used to be, he knew what it was like to be without him and he didn’t want to be without his best friend ever again. Evan introduced him to Zoe, who Jared had a surprisingly fun time joking around with, and Jared forced Evan to make up with his other bestie, Alana.  
The four of them hung out all the time after that, chilling at each other’s houses and in the park and in town. They were always joking and smiling. Zoe told them once that her parent’s were concerned that she didn’t seem to have any friends in her grade anymore because she was spending so much time with them.  
Jared and Alana had talked about their crushes before, so it didn’t surprise him when she and Zoe eventually got together. Their relationship was all the sickly sweet pda and cute pet names that anyone could want. Jared didn’t want to admit that he was envious , but he was. He craved that same closeness with Evan.  
“Jared seriously, just talk to him,” Alana gave him a wide smile as they moved up to the front of the line at A La Mode, “I mean, whats the worst that could happen.”  
“Alana, dear, sweet, pure, lovely, Alana, you know not the struggles I face,” she rolled her eyes, being used to these theatrics didn’t make them any less silly, “What couldn’t happen Alana. I can’t live without Evan again Alana I would die.”  
Alana sat down across from Jared at the table, taking a moment to enjoy her ice-cream before looking up and responding, “Jared, its Evan do you really think that he will leave you.”  
“I mean I dunno Alana, he did once before,” he pushed the somewhat melted ice-cream with his spoon, refusing to look up at her.  
“Jared,” He glanced up just after shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. Alana started giggling and Jared cracked a half smile. After calming herself down, she tried to continue, “Jared, you mean so much to Evan. I know that you think that he’s going to leave you as soon as he can but he's not going to.”  
Jared looked back down again, his smile falling as a few stray clouds began to overtake the sun, “I don’t even know if he likes guys Alana, let alone if he likes me. And god knows why he would like me.”  
Alana quickly finished up her ice-cream and stood, preparing to throw away the bowl, “Honestly if you don't think that Evan has at least a slight interest in men than you clearly haven't been paying attention.” She held out her hand for Jared’s bowl and he handed it to her before resting his head in his hands as she walked to the trash to throw them out. She remained standing when she came back, looking down at him while she spoke. “Jared, if Evan doesn’t like you than that’s not some big statement on weather or not you’re worthy of being loved, all it means is that Evan doesn't like you, it doesn’t mean no one will” she grinned at him when she was done.  
He buried his face further into his arms and mumbled out his response, “Yeah but its Evan,” Thunder sounded dully in the distance, “I don’t want to be with anyone else.”  
Alana sighed, crossing her arms and walking to his side of the table. She sat herself next to him and began to talk, “Look Jared, when I was deciding whether or not to ask out Zoe, I agonized over the same things, but just look at where we are now. I’ve never been happier and I’m so so happy that I decided to confess to her. My life changed because of it and I mean, there was a chance that it could go wrong but there was also a good chance it will go really well as well,” Jared looked up from his arms, barley raising his head, “I’m not trying to be pushy but you-.” Alana cut herself off as rain began to pelt down and hit them. They both quickly stood and began bolting towards the trees nearer to the street.  
Once they reached suitable cover they stared at each other, they were both soaked to the bone. After a moment, Alana began giggling, covering her mouth with her hand, and Jared soon followed, bursting out with laughter.  
“So, you, heheheeee, you come here often.” “Oh my god Jared shut up,” She shoved him lightly, but her laughter increased and both their smiles widened.  
He stuck his hand out from under the cover before remembering that he was so soaked that he couldn’t really tell how much it was raining anyways. Walking back further under the tree, he shook his hand in a useless attempt to dry it. He turned his attention towards Alana again, “Do you have a plan to get home? I mean we’re kinda stuck here. Its like castaway, but with rain.”  
Alana laughed, “I’ll probably call Zoe and ask her to pick me up, I have my phone in my pocket and I know she gets off work around now. What about you?”  
Jared pulled out his phone, attempting to turn it on before groaning as it flashed with the ‘low battery’ symbol, “Well fuck. I guess my best option is to walk to Ev’s.”  
Alana’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?!”  
“I mean i guess, he lives closer to here than any of the rest of us do. Plus I mean who else would let me in when I’m sopping wet and its almost sundown.”  
“I mean I would but I get what you’re saying. Are you gonna tell him?”  
“I,” he paused, “I’m not sure.”  
“Okay, just know that I’ll always love you.”  
“God what are you, my mom?  
“Yes, I’m the group mom… So you better let me know what happens,” she beamed at him.  
“Yeah yeah, see you around Alana!” he shouted back at her as he began to walk out of their cover and down the street towards Evan’s.  
She called out to him as he walked away, “Stay safe! And don't get a cold, what kind of group mom would I be if I let my kids get colds… Also if you don't tell me what happens you’re dead Kleinman!” Jared turned around and waved back at her before turning back and pondering how the hell he might confess to Evan.

***

Jared stood outside Evan’s door, waiting for him to come open it, while the rain continued to drench him. He laughed to himself when he heard Evan banging around in an attempt to get to the door faster. Evan yanked open the door and stopped, staring at Jared in his doorway. Jared finally became aware of just how soaked he was, his feet we’re sopping, his hair was matted down to his head, his clothes we’re all drenched, and he could barely see through the rain splattered on his glasses - he looked like a mess.  
Evan in took a sharp breath before ushering Jared inside, “Jared oh my god, what we’re you doing out there you could’ve gotten a cold or gotten pneumonia or something like that you shouldn’t be out in the rain,” Evan sprinted away, continuing to babble to himself in a way that Jared found way cuter than he ought to. “…I mean why are you here, you could’ve gone to anyone’s house, not that I don't appreciate your presence but Jared I don’t understand why you’re here or why you were-” Jared silently cut him off by taking the towel out of his hands and placing it over his head and attempting to dry his hair. Because of the towel he missed the slight blush that dusted Evan’s cheeks when Jared touched his hands while taking the towel.  
“Hey Ev, do you think I could stay here tonight?” Evan glanced up in surprise, “I mean I’m already here and I don’t really want to go out again.”  
“I, thats fine with me. My mom probably won’t be home tonight, she’s on a trip so it’ll just be us. Also, umm, I don’t really know what we’d eat, there really isn’t any food here.”  
“We could call for pizza or something Evan.”  
“P-Pizza you’re right but, well, I mean I uhh I wouldn’t want to force anybody to go out in the rain.”  
Jared sighed, “Evan, you just don't want to order, right?”  
Evan curled in on himself, “I’m sorry” “It’s fine Ev I don't mind ordering for the both of us.”  
“No but you’re the guest its not fair of you to have to do tha-”  
“Evan , I’m already intruding on you, I don’t mind ordering pizza for us”  
“O-okay, thank you Jared.”  
“No problem nerd, now can I please have some dry clothes.”  
“Oh, Oh! Of course you can borrow some of my clothes, I mean I don't have any of yours so you’d have to, I’ll- I’ll go get them,” he rushed off down the hallway to get some dry clothes for Jared. He was all the way down the hall before he called back, “Why, why don’t you take a shower, so you don’t get a cold?”  
Jared began to move slowly towards the end of the hallway before halting at the entrance to Evan’s room. “Hey Ev, we should probably order now, just incase so that it’ll be here by the time I get out.”  
“But, but what if it gets here while you’re in the shower.”  
“You can bang on the door and yell at me to get out if the pizza delivery person gets here while I'm in the shower alright.”  
Evan rolled his eyes, “My hero.”  
Jared grabbed Evan’s phone and pulled up the number for the pizza place nearby, “So what do you want?”

***

Jared pulled himself out of the shower and dried himself off slowly. He stood then for a moment, staring at the clothes that Evan had laid out for him. They were simple, flannel pants and a slightly oversized tee-shirt. As Jared pulled them on, he flushed when he inhaled Evan’s scent. All of his clothes we’re soft and slightly too large on Jared and they smelled just like Evan and Jared loved it. He wanted to bundle himself up in Evan’s clothes and never come out. Eventually, however Evan started to yell though the door about the pizza, “Hey Jared, I-”  
Jared opened the door and was faced with Evan, standing in the doorway. “Ev is the pizza here,” Evan stared blankly at Jared in his clothes, a large blush overtaking his face.  
“Y-yeah it’s here,” Evan shuffled his feet and twiddled his thumbs in his shirt. He held out the money to Jared who wordlessly took it and walked to the door to pay the delivery guy. A moment later, he was turning around, two pizzas in his hand, and wandering towards the back of the house, where Evan's surely waiting.  
Evan was waiting wordlessly on his bed when Jared opened the door too his room. His computer was open and he seemed to be typing something. “You looking up some weird porn Evan? Because if you are you better show me,” he plopped himself down next to Evan as if he deserved to be there. Evan’s bed, evan after being upgraded to a double, was still barely big enough for the both of them.  
“No, no of course I’m not doing that Jared,” Evan’s face blushed brightly and his stutter grew, “I - grow up Jared.”  
Jared laughed whole heartedly and leaned across Evan’s side to see the screen, “So what’re you doing then tree nerd, you’re not using the internet for its main purpose.”  
“Its, its main purpose?” he flushed with the close proximity.  
“Yeah, porn idiot. What else would you use the internet for.”  
“J-Jared thats not the main use of the internet?! You can't just- you’re just wrong Jared.” Jared threw his head back with laughter and reveled in the way that Evan’s blush grew every time he said the word porn.  
“Yeah, yeah I know Ev. So what’re we watching on Netflix anyways.” Jared opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice for himself and one for Evan.  
Evan took the pizza and halted before eating, “Well I was going to let you choose.”  
“Bee movie it is then!” Evan smiled lopsidedly and struggled to hold back his laughter. He clicked the title and they laid back on the bed, side by side as the movie began to play.

***

Jared sighed as he stared at the ceiling, Evan was already clinging to him of course, and he was already in that state of tiredness where you feel like nothing is real. He pulled his arm up over his face and stared down the 4:00 am that shone, mocking him, on the watch face. “We gotta stop meeting like this,” he muttered to himself, allowing his arm to thump back down to his side. He breathed deeply, threading Evan’s hand through his own and pulling it with him as he turned to face him.  
“Ev why do you have to do this to me,” he whispered aloud to himself, confessing the feelings he couldn’t bare to admit while Evan was awake, “I didn’t want to fall in love with you, and yet you made me do it. You took me in with all your perfect expressions and your adorable jitters and stutters and now I'm so far in I’m not even sure if I can get out, or if I want to. I used to hate that I’d fallen in love with you. It was why I always was so mean to you. I thought that maybe if I was mean to you, maybe if you stopped caring about me, I would be able to stop liking you. Instead I just felt like an ass every time, I used to see your face flash with hurt or to see you flinch back in pain and I’d think ‘God, what I wouldn’t give to make him feel better.’ Except I caused it, and I knew I did, and I thought I had to. I was an idiot. Those 6 months that you didn’t talk to me were the worst months I’ve ever experienced. I cried myself to sleep every night, thinking about your stupid, dumb last words to me and my stupid, dumb last words to you, and I wanted to die. For awhile I didn’t have any friends - it was always just you, only you - but then I found Alana and she helped, but it wasn’t the same.  
“I never want to go back to that time again, and if that means that I can’t ever tell you how I feel, then so be it. But you’re not awake now, so I can tell you. Evan, Ev, my dear Evan Hansen, I love you so much, I love you more than I love myself and I would die for the chance to see you with someone as happy as you make me.” Jared fell asleep like that, his hand tangled with Evan’s, the two cuddling in the dead of night and Jared continuing to whisper sweet nothings into Evan’s hair until he drifted off.

***

Jared awoke to the sound of a dull thud. He blinked his eyes open and was met with, light? For as long as they’d had their sleepovers, Jared had always made sure he awoke before Evan. He was always worried Evan would start panicking and not know what to do if he ever found out about the cuddling. Apparently he was right about the panicking part.  
He groped around blindly on the side table for his glasses and put them on before looking down at Evan, who was tangled up in his bedsheets on the floor.  
“I-We, we were cuddling Jared?!”  
Jared sighed and let his head hand limply, well time to come clean, “Yeah we tend to do that.”  
“W-We tend to do that?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Since when?!”  
“Ever since we were little Evan. I always woke up before you and you never asked so I never brought it up. Plus I was concerned that you would react like, well, this.”  
“You didn’t ever think this was relevant?! Why were we cuddling?”  
“Does it really matte-“  
“Oh god I always cling to pillows and things when I’m sleeping alone… Do I do this while I’m asleep Jared?”  
Jared stayed silent, allowing Evan to think of his own answer, because he really didn’t want to come up with one.  
“Why, why didn’t you ever say anything? Fuck I’ve probably been doing this for years and making you uncomfortable but I don't know how to control myself while I’m asleep I’m sor-.”  
“I liked it Evan,” Jared burst out, interrupting Evan’s rambles before he could fully think through his thoughts and what he was going to do after. He curled in on himself immediately afterwords, attempting to hide his face.  
Evan’s eye’s widened in surprise and his face was overtaken by a deep blush. He took a moment, processing Jared’s words before he responded, “You, you like cuddling with me…” He let his voice trail off towards the end and his grin began to turn, just slightly, into a smile, “Why?”  
Jared blinked, slowly unfurled his body, and looked up at Evan. He took in the sight of Evan, looking down at him with a blush covering his face and a slight smile. A thousand thoughts of what he could do flittered through his head, but he realized that he had to tell the truth. That was the only hope he had to preserve this beautiful sight that lay before him. And god, did he never want this sight to disappear. He waited another moment, still attempting to commit the sight of Evan, with his hair tussled from sleep and the light covering him as if he were an angel, to his memory forever before taking a breath, and responding, “Yeah, I love cuddling with you Ev,” his voice was shaky and he alternated between picking at the bed and looking up at Evan, trying to gauge his reaction, “We’ve done this ever since we were small and I just - fuck- I never wanted you to find out about it incase you decided to stop coming over, to that you couldn’t sleep with me anymore, that sounded wrong I'm sorry. Just - fuck - I like cuddling with you and for a long time a couldn’t tell you why but now I can and I can tell you that I’d rather die than have to give all of this up just because of my stupid crush.”  
Everything seemed to stop as Jared realized what he’d said. Evan’s blush spread, seemingly throughout his whole body and Jared was in a similar state. Jared really wanted to curl up and let the world swallow him, he didn’t mean to tell this to Evan right now, or ever. But here he was, on the same bed as his crush, after spending the night in his arms, waiting for the ball to drop and for Evan to kick him out and never want to see him again. Evan’s voice was quiet when he spoke, “You like me,” his lips upturned into a barley there smile, “Why?”  
Jared’s mind was sent reeling as he stared at Evan. He’d prepared for a million solutions - screaming, yelling, silence, just flat out rejection - but not this, never this. He couldn’t let himself hope, attempting to crush the small bit the bloomed in his chest. “Evan, why wouldn’t I like you. You’re so perfect. You’re like an angel honestly. I love the way your hair looks, and how soft it is when you run your fingers through it. And how giddy you get when you talk about tree’s, you’re so fucking adorable its not fair. And I love how tightly you cuddle up to me while you’re sleeping and how peaceful you look. And your beautiful smiles, god you could kill someone with those, they’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And, and your freckles. Fuck, I just love so much about you Evan…” Jared allowed himself to trail off, his mind being swallowed with the remembrance that this will never be something he can actually have.  
“-Jared,” Evan’s voice cut through his thoughts like a dagger, banishing the negative thoughts and instilling the hope back in his chest, “Jared, I love you too.”  
Jared stared dumbly at Evan as his mind attempted to wrap his head around what Evan had just said to him. “I-I don’t… Why?”  
Evan reached out and took Jared’s hands into his, he looked practically giddy. He locked their eyes before he spoke, “Jared, you are one of the most amazing, most ridiculous people I have ever met. I love your adorable laugh. I have nearly melted every time that I hear it. I love all those stupid nicknames that you call me now. I used to think they were mocking, but they sound so loving now and I love hearing them. I love your giant glasses and your crazy bed hair. I love how you insist on everyone calling you The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, even though you know no one will. I love so much about you but, but really I just like being with you. When you call me Ev, I- I feel so special, like I’m someone important to you,” his voice dropped and he got a lot quieter, “and, I guess I am.”  
Reaching out slowly, Jared placed his hand on Evan’s cheek. His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke, “Is this okay,” Evan nodded and allowed his eyes to fall shut. Jared took a moment to drink in the sight of Evan, ready and willing to kiss him. Evan, who loved him back. He allowed the hope that had been blooming in his chest to overtake him and flow through his whole body.  
Finally, he leaned forward slowly and connected their lips. It wasn’t perfect, Jared’s glasses crashed into Evan’s nose and it was kind of rushed because they we’re both thinking this would be the last chance they would ever have to kiss each other. Despite that it was everything that Jared wanted. Evan’s lips were so soft and Jared took this opportunity to card his fingers through Evan’s hair. Jared was on cloud nine and he refused to fall down until he couldn’t physically stand to hold his breath any longer.  
When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead on Evan’s and looked into his eyes lovingly. “So, that was-“  
Evan started speaking at the same time, “Jared, I what -“  
They both burst out laughing, their heads still resting on each other’s foreheads. Jared took a moment to recollect himself before he spoke again, “Evan, I love you, and I really want to know,” he interlaced his fingers with Evan’s and watched as a wide smile overtook Evan’s face, “Where we go from here?”  
“I-I don’t know, but I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want to be without you again.”  
Jared rolled his eyes, but a smile stayed on his face, “Evan I’m trying to ask you to go out with me.”  
“Jared, I- He cut himself off for a moment, preparing his words, “I- I, want to go out with you. I really really want to go out with you.”  
Jared felt his eyes begin to well up and he pulled himself into Evan’s chest. “Evan, I would be so happy if you agreed to go out with me. It would make me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”  
“I- of course I want to.”  
Jared took one more moment, breathing in Evan’s sent, curled against his chest in a tight hug. He then retreated and pulled Evan into a quick kiss. “Ev?”  
“Yes Jared?”  
“I love you, I always have, I always will.”  
“Me too.”  
Jared smiled to himself before launching himself out of the bed and reaching out a hand for Evan. “Alright then Ev, lets go make some breakfast like all those ridiculous couples do on those stupid sitcom shows,” Evan took Jared’s hand and laughed to himself while Jared pulled him. The two took off down the stairs and for the next few hours all that could be heard around the house was laughter and the smell of slightly burnt pancakes.  
Maybe sleepovers with Evan weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm my tumblr is sincerely-meme if you want to come check me out! I love to talk about kleinsen and I draw quite a lot!


End file.
